


Smelt mutations

by w_x_2



Series: Calling Derek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'All-encompassing'. Stiles is back in Beacon Hills but things go down hill, fast.</p><p> <br/>“He smells,” Scott complains to Isaac.  </p><p>“Yeah?” Isaac asks as he look at Stiles.</p><p>“I think he's sick,” Scott says in a sad tone. </p><p>“Do you want me to go smell him?” Isaac helpfully asks. </p><p>“Please,” Scott requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smelt mutations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no harm is intended and no profit is made.  
> 

“You smell,” is the first thing that comes out of Scott's mouth when he greets Stiles with a hug.

 

“Hello to you too," Stiles replies. "How are you?" he asks in a replica of Scott's voice. "Why, yes, I am good,” Stiles answers in his own good time. “I was on a plane with a hundred other people for two hours, what do you expect?” Stiles answers cheerfully as he hugs Scott even tighter, forcing him to smell Stiles a bit longer.

 

“Yeah, but-” Scott complains.

 

“Shower dude, that's what I need!” Stiles cuts him off as he finally lets go of Scott and drops his bags in Scott's hands before walking towards the car park.

 

* * *

 

“He smells,” Scott complains later to Isaac. Scott had taken Stiles to his dad's house and Stiles had left Scott to get his bags outta the car while he ran into the house. After Stiles had caught up with his dad, he'd taken a shower as promised, a long shower. But when he'd come out he'd still had the lingering scent that had bothered Scott at the airport.

 

“Yeah?” Isaac asks.

 

“I think he's sick,” Scott says in a sad tone.

 

“Do you want me to go smell him?” Isaac helpfully asks.

 

“Please,” Scott requests with a soft tone as he touches his hand to Isaac's for a moment.

 

* * *

 

It's easy catching a sniff of Stiles as they're walking to the bowling center. Isaac slides up to Stiles and chit chats with him and gosh, that's, yeah. Scott was right, he does indeed smell.

 

Isaac stays with Stiles until they reach the building but then doesn't have the chance to talk to Scott because _everyone_ has come to see Stiles, and because many of their friends are werewolves the conversation wouldn't be private.

 

Still, Scott comes to him.

 

“And?” Scott prompts.

 

“You were right,” Isaac concedes as they both look at Stiles whose turn is up. He throws the ball, and they watch him make a strike before Scott says anything else.

 

“This is-” he trails off, and Isaac can smell the darkness which now so unusually surrounds Scott's heart beginning to emerge. “Especially after his mum,” he comments. “His dad..” he trails off.

 

“Hum, babe,” Isaac says in a 'you're not gonna like what you're about to hear' tone. “You were right, he _does_ , but it's not what you think.” He tries to still keep it somewhat private, no need to bring attention to Stiles' scent.

 

“What?” Scott asks in a confused tone as he looks at Isaac with squinted eyes.

 

“You know your,” he flares his nostrils instead of saying 'sense of smell' before continuing, "isn't as sensitive.”

 

Scott's eyes squint even further in an 'I'm not crazy' expression.

 

“You've never been able to differentiate between...” he drags off, eyes open in a 'you _know_ '.

 

And really, Scott should have waited for them to have this conversation in private because this conversation is relying way too much on looks.

 

“Isaac,” Scott exasperates. “That's absurd. He's human. There’s no mistaking it.”

 

“It's rare, but it happens,” Isaac informs.

 

“Isaac,” Scott repeats in the same tone.

 

“Look, he's not sick. And besides, he smells like Derek,” Isaac protests, realizing too late that his mouth has run away from him trying to assure Scott - whose darkness is _still_ increasing - that Stiles is _not_ sick.

 

“No, he doesn't,” Scott says indignantly.

 

“You were never Derek's beta, babe," he uses the term of endearment to soften the blow. "So you don't realize, you don't know the smell. But it _is_ Derek's smell.”

 

“That's ridiculous,” Scott accuses. Isaac looks at him pointedly and Scott huffs. “Fine, I'm going to ask him.” And then adds over his shoulder, “But he's sick!”

 

Isaac shakes his head with a fond smile, but let's him go.

 

Scott picks up a ball on his way towards Stiles as it's his turn and aims his ball after he grabs Stiles over to the platform. “I need to ask you something,” Scott says as he swings his ball back and then throws it.

 

“What's up?”

 

“Do you- hum,” Scott stutters. “You've been staying with Derek,” he says instead.

 

“Yes,” Stiles agrees.

 

Scott goes to grab another ball as he still has pins standing and when he comes back he sighs, holding the ball with both hands.

 

“I'm gonna ask you this. But don't answer while I still have the ball in my hands,” Scott warns. When Stiles nods, Scott aims, swings his arm. “Do you-? Did you-?” And then goes back to holding the ball with both hands.

 

“Just throw the ball and ask,” Stiles suggests.

 

Scott swallows and then does as told. When he turns to Stiles, Stiles steps away from the alley and waits for Scott to do the same so the next person can have their turn.

 

“Did you sleep with Derek?” Scott asks, all jumbled and face gone red.

 

Stiles scratches his head, and yeah, there’s other wolves there but it's been niggling at him. “Funny you should ask that, but it just happened.”

 

“Oh gods,” Scott protests, eyes scrunched closed.

 

“Dude, don't give me that. You came to tell me when you slept with Alison _and_ Isaac,” Stiles gruffs out in indignation.

 

“It's not that,” Scott rushes to say. “Well, it's _Derek_ , but still, so not the problem at hand,” Scott assures.

 

“Then what is?” Stiles demands.

 

Scott makes a face and then says, “You know how I told you that you smelled?”

 

“Yeah?” Stiles asks in a confused tone.

 

“You're pregnant,” he bluntly says.

 

Stiles looks at him for a moment with a confused expression and then says, “That deadpan tone is _so_ not how you tell someone they are pregnant,” Stiles rebukes. “And by the way, I'm not.”

 

“That's what I said,” Scott protests and then adds, “but-”

 

Stiles interrupts him. “You have a notoriously bad sense of smell, you're wrong," Stiles informs him in a nonchalant tone.

 

“No, see, I thought you were sick, but Isaac,” Scott says as he looks towards his boyfriend. “He said you weren't.”

 

“I'm not,” Stiles defiantly says as he looks at Isaac. “I'm not because I'm not a werewolf, it would be different if I was, but I'm a human, male humans don't get pregnant despite your super werewolf semen,” Stiles reasons.

 

“It's rare, so Isaac says,” Scott informs.

 

“I've done my research!” Stiles protests.

 

Scott looks helplessly towards Isaac, who comes over to his aid when he realizes there is no way he's getting out of it.

 

“Your nose is off,” Stiles claims of Isaac.

 

Isaac then looks helplessly at the twins and Aiden has a brief talk with his twin, Lydia and Danny before he comes over.

 

The only reason Alison isn't involved is because she's taking her turn throwing the ball.

 

“It's rare,” Aiden admits. “But possible.”

 

“But, but,” Stiles protests, no longer so sure of himself.

 

“Did you ask Derek?” Isaac supplies.

 

“No!” Stiles bursts out. “We only had sex yesterday! How is that even enough time to-?”

 

“Werewolves,” the three men say in unison like it's enough of an explanation.

 

Stiles goes silent for a moment, quietly seething before he mutters, “Freaking werewolves.”

 

“You'll be one of us soon enough,” Aiden adds with a smile.

 

“I-” Stiles begins but cuts himself off. “WHAT?”

 

“You can't have a baby werewolf inside of you while you're human,” Aiden calmly explains. “It'll transform on the full moon and destroy you from the inside, so, you know,” he shrugs. “You need the bite,” he says likes it's the most obvious thing in the world. “It'll calm the pup down and if he or she does any damage, you'll heal,” he adds although Stiles' hearing has gone muffled.

 

“This is insane,” Stiles mutters, walking off with a hand over his face.

 

* * *

 

When he calls Derek this time, it's with nerves, and when he hangs up shortly after, it's with apprehension.

 

When he calls back later, it's knowing he has to tell Derek, after all he's been in Beacon Hills for a whole of three days now, and it's been nothing but a nightmare. He's also missing Derek, and the happiness and he feels scared, and it's all starting to permeate his brain so that the darkness in his heart is growing. When he hangs up it's after the fourth ring in doubt. And when Derek calls back, Stiles says in a rush, “I- I can't, it's, it's like, _fuck_ ,” he swears, unable to express himself.

 

“Stiles, this is reminding me of that first time,” Derek says with a concerned tone. “Are you ok?” he asks.

 

“I'm at my dad's, I'm fine,” Stiles answers. “I just, it's only been three days, or well, it's _already_ been three days and it's all gone to shit, and I don't know what to do,” Stiles helplessly finishes.

 

“What's gone to shit?” Derek helpfully asks.

 

“I don't, I can't, it wouldn't be fair-” Stiles sighs. “Fucking shit,” he swears like he never did back then and gets up to go over to his suitcase. “Right, I'm coming home,” he decides as he opens it and starts to throw things inside.

 

“What happened,” Derek prompts.

 

“I just- I need to talk to you,” Stiles settles for the truth.

 

“I'm right here,” Derek says.

 

“This needs to be face to face,” Stiles argues, throwing his clothes in his bag without care.

 

“Ok, that's fine,” Derek assures. “You can come back now, but you can also wait if you want,” Derek suggests.

 

“No, I've left it long enough,” Stiles says.

 

“Okay,” Derek concedes. “And it's nothing to do with anything going on in there?” Derek checks.

 

“No, everything is fine here,” Stiles assures because yeah, it was Scott's nose that had brought his pregnancy to his attention but it wasn't Scott's nose that was at fault. "I just need to speak to you."

 

“So I'll come over there,” Derek reasons.

 

“But,” Stiles meekly protests.

 

“I haven't been there for a while and you deserve to enjoy your time in Beacon Hills,” Derek says with a smile which Stiles can hear in his voice.

 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks, not wanting to make him come back to Beacon Hills if he doesn't want to.

 

“Yep, checking tickets now,” Derek confirms.

 

“Thank you,” Stiles answers as breathes out slowly and then sits on his bed as Derek both talks to him and keeps checking for tickets.

 

* * *

 

When Derek arrives later in the day, Stiles hears him try to slide the window open. Stiles looks at the window and sees him perching there but doesn't move towards it, instead picks up his phone and dials Derek's number. Derek looks at him confusedly but takes his phone out of his pocket, clicks the answer call button and brings the phone up to his ear.

 

“Hi,” Stiles greets, getting up and walking slowly towards the window.

 

“You've never locked your window,” Derek says, recognizing the hurt expression in his face now that Stiles has learnt to read his facial expressions.

 

“I just- well. I thought I'd say something before you can came in and-” Stiles sniffs quite deeply.

 

“Go on,” Derek encourages.

 

“I don't-uh,” Stiles doesn't know what to say so he puts a hand on the latch. “Right, so uh,” Stiles says nervously fiddling with the latch. “I'm gonna open the window, and you're going to smell a smell, a scent, whatever, and just- uh, yeah,” Stiles finishes off as he opens the latch, puts the phone down after turning the call off, makes a face at the window, and then a worried face at Derek, and then finally slides the window open.

 

“You're sick,” Derek says after he forces Stiles to step back so Derek can step in and he takes a deep inhale like Stiles had wanted him to. Stiles remains quiet and Derek immediately says, “You're not sick.”

 

“I'm not sick,” Stiles grants, scratching his head as he looks at the floor.

 

“That wasn't supposed to happen,” Derek claims.

 

“No, it wasn't,” Stiles agrees. “Apparently it's rare but of course I'm one of the rarities,” Stiles finishes off in a defeated tone as he looks back up at Derek.

 

“Hum,” Derek breathes. “Yeah,” he agrees lamely as he stares at Stiles' belly.

 

“That's all you're gonna say?” Stiles asks after a long pause in which Derek remains quiet.

 

“I-uh,” Derek shakes his head but keeps looking at Stiles' tummy.

 

“My face is up here,” Stiles reminds, pointing up to his face.

 

“Sorry,” Derek immediately apologizes as he tears his eyes away and looks up to lock eyes with Stiles. “Well, hum,” he begins and then rushes to say. “It is rare, but there are those people who don’t want to be turned, so there's this doctor, I think there’s only a few, but I know a couple that went to see one so I can get his details. We'd probably have to travel but I'll drive you there and... yeah,” Derek finishes off.

 

“Right,” Stiles says in a monotone voice.

 

“Stiles,” Derek says in a helpless tone.

 

“I'm fine,” Stiles parrots.

 

“I can smell it,” Derek protests, referring to Stiles' darkness.

 

“I-It's fine,” Stiles assures as he takes a step back from Derek and then turns away from him.

 

“It's not been this bad since after you came to me and got better,” Derek comments.

 

“It's fine,” Stiles repeats. “It's just Beacon Hills and being away from home, and I haven't been talking to you because I didn't know what to tell you, so, just, it's fine,” Stiles stresses as he stops in his tracks, shoulders hunched.

 

“Stiles,” Derek repeats in an even more helpless tone. “I can't- you _know_ I can't take it away,” Derek says. “Just tell me what to do, please,” Derek begs as he approaches Stiles.

 

“It's fine,” Stiles stresses one more time as he turns towards Derek and puts up his hand to stop him in his motions towards Stiles.

 

“No, it isn't. If I'd known-” Derek makes a small pause. “I wouldn't have,” he finishes off as he gestures at Stiles with a hand.

 

“If you'd known I'd get pregnant you wouldn't have fucked me?” Stiles questions in a hurt tone.

 

“Not if I'd know it was a possibility,” Derek agrees. “I would have talked to you first, made sure you knew there were pills, or I could have pulled out so I didn't knot you nor came inside.”

 

“Right,” Stiles once again says in his monotone voice.

 

“Stiles,” Derek says exasperatedly this time. “You walked out very early,” Derek begins. “Granted your flight was early, but you didn't wake me up,” Derek protests. “You didn't leave a note, and _I_ was the one who came onto you and initiated our intimate touches. You've been living with me for almost three years and despite us living quite well together and sitting on the sofa at the end of the night watching a movie and cuddling, you've never tried for us to be romantically involved, so I didn't think that you'd want to be with me, nor have my baby which is why the option for an abortion was the first thing that came out of my mouth,” Derek steps towards Stiles, and places a hand on Stiles' stomach, watching as he instantly relaxes, and the smell of the darkness, of the hurt, around Stiles' heart decreases. “But I would love to be with you, and have a baby with you, so _please_ stop being so stubborn and saying that it's fine when it clearly isn't. Talk to me, please.”

 

“No,” Stiles answers as he shakes his head. He moves forward until his body is flushed against Derek's with Derek's hand between them over Stiles' stomach and then lifts up on his toes and press his lips against Derek's.

 

Derek moans and accepts the kiss, allowing Stiles to take control and deepen it at his chosen pace. When Stiles brings his hands up to Derek's waist, Derek allows him to take off Derek's shirt before Stiles is eagerly locking lips with him once more. Derek then brings both his hands to Stiles' stomach and slips them under Stiles' shirt.

 

“I can see a trend starting,” Stiles murmurs, barely breaking the kiss to speak.

 

“Is it ok?” Derek asks, mumbled because Stiles is pretty much attached to him.

 

“Gods yes,” Stiles answers before he closes the small distance and devours Derek's lips as he roams his hands over Derek's naked torso and back. “Would you give me the bite please?” Stiles asks after a few good minutes of making out which were enough to have him out of breath.

 

Derek smiles. “Of course,” he answers, and then adds, “But you can wait closer to the full moon so that it doesn't take so long to heal and doesn't hurt as much.”

 

“I want you to do it now,” Stiles admits.

 

“I can't take the pain away,” Derek protests because Stiles' darkness is a fickle thing, only allowing Derek to take Stiles' pain away when Stiles is in extreme danger.

 

“I know, but if it hurts too much you can take away the sting,” Stiles negotiates. The pain will still be there, but at least it will be duller.

 

“Do you want to-?” Derek trails off as one of his hand travels around Stiles hip to the small of his back.

 

“Have sex?” Stiles questions. “Yes!” he eagerly answers.

 

“You on top,” Derek says. “I'll bite you just as you're coming so it hurts less,” Derek takes his turn negotiating.

 

“That's ok, you can do it then,” Stiles agrees. “Knotting though,” Stiles says. “It's happening.”

 

“Are you sure?” Derek questions as he keeps his hand at the small of Stiles' back as the other hand slowly strokes over Stiles' belly where their offspring is beginning to grow.

 

“Yes,” Stiles demands as he moves one of his hands to grab Derek's own at Stiles' back so he can drag it down to the swells of Stiles' ass.

 


End file.
